


【all叶】听说这群人去泡了温泉

by Amile



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amile/pseuds/Amile





	【all叶】听说这群人去泡了温泉

自世邀赛通知下来以后，国家队众人就被聚集起来进行高强度训练。终于，老冯良心发现，在他们离开准备B市出发去苏黎世的前两天，给他们安排了首都某五星+高档人工温泉店放松。

 

国家队的汉子们很激动啊！重点倒不是在于能去高档人工温泉店泡澡，而是在于和叶修一起啊！！能看见他全裸的身体，和全裸的他待在一个水池中，胆子大点去触摸他嫩滑的肌肤，然后向某个地方探去，然后，然后，嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿......

 

咳！

 

相比起来女孩们就有些不爽了，男女分池，她们不可能看见那样诱人的叶修，而且用脚指头想也知道那群窥视叶修的男人会多来劲，于是她们更不爽了。

 

而主人公叶修，他对这安排没有一点的激情，毕竟他一没任何歪心思，二也不是没去过这等级的店，自家某个度假别墅里还有个私人温泉呢。于是他只是本着领队这个身份，单纯的觉得此行可以帮助国家队众人稍微放松一下紧绷的神经，挺好。

 

啧啧啧，你修到底还是天真。

 

于是个怀心思（不）的众人在晚上出发去了温泉店。

 

到了大厅，男女分开，苏沐橙楚云秀往女宾方向走去但还是有些心怀不甘，最后还是回头语重心长地对叶修说了句“小心点，保护好你的身体！”

 

叶修:？？？身体？？？？

 

但不管怎么说他们还是进了男宾区。这家店也像大多数温泉店一样，储物柜号码钥匙随机给，因此免不了他们十几个男人有几个不怎么挨着叶修或是更过分地相隔甚远。

 

许是命运的安排，叶修随机拿到的号码牌是一号，进门一个拐弯便是，而万年老二张佳乐也也延续了这一头衔，拿到一二号，但是却也是挨着叶修最近的，也算是幸运E转运了啊！

 

相比起来剩下的众人都离叶修有一段距离，或近或远，他们走到自己的储物柜面前，眼神朝着叶修那里比着距离，找到一个最好的位置，既离储物柜不远不明显又能看见换衣服的叶修。

 

只是也有比较惨的，例如我们的枪王大大周泽楷，离叶修不算最远但却完全看不见叶修，视线全被一排排的储物柜挡住了，于是行动派的他当即决定迅速脱衣服直接走到叶修面前去看他。

 

小周脱完衣服走离自己的储物柜，视线刚接触到叶修时叶修已经拖去上衣在脱裤子，周围那一圈人都楞楞地停下手中的动作完全忘记伪装，直勾勾地盯着叶修看。

 

叶修皮肤很好，在灯光的照射下的背部微微反光，同时光滑的两肩不知为何不若他们这群男人一样，是微微发红的。他的一条腿刚从裤子中褪出，因为常年不见光白嫩晃眼，并且因此更显得他膝盖如两肩一般发红。

 

从侧边来的周泽楷看着叶修完美的侧颜。他因为刚刚脱上衣无意掀起的头发微微凌乱，他黑却不算太粗的眉毛，他时不时扑闪的眼镜，他微微颤动的睫毛，还有少有不上扬的嘴角，显出另一番风味。

 

“啊，小周好了啊？”叶修微微偏头便从余光中看到从左边来的周泽楷，原本还没有表情立刻变得笑盈盈，这一笑一声也融化了那群冰冻了似的看着叶修的男人们，终于回过神来重新动起来，当然眼神依旧没有离开这个男人。

 

周泽楷向叶修点了点头，又向他走进了点，周围似乎都带着开心花花的背景。此时的周泽楷只裹了一普通小毛巾遮住自己最隐蔽的部位，因为常年锻炼而拥有的八块腹肌以及健壮的双臂双腿与他的脸完美契合，平心而论其实这样裸着的周泽楷才是颜值巅峰。

 

叶修加快了速度，周围那群男人也三两下脱了个干净，一人都只裹了条小毛巾，往水池那里走。张佳乐跟着叶修走在最后面，他摸了摸自己鼻子下面，再三确定下边没有液体流出，他不止一次这样确认了，向前追溯从叶修脱上衣开始他就觉得鼻子有点热热的。叶修光滑的腰，白花花的两胸，粉嫩的乳/头，张佳乐只要微微侧头或是从余光里便能看到，那个迷了他心窍的男人的身体。

 

叶修被夹在这群男人中间往前走，他周围的人若有若无的接触到他的肩膀、胳膊、大腿，在刚刚碰到后又快速离开，触电一般，叶修权当是他们的无意。

 

叶修左右瞟了瞟这群男人，他们因为各种原因每天健身房跑，练出了没有八块也有六块或四块腹肌，而他只有白花花的小肚皮，他捏了捏肚子上其实没有多少的肉，虽然他不锻炼但因为胃的一些问题不会吃多少东西因此也长不了肉，嘟了嘟嘴。这群男人的眼神从来没有离开过他自然没有错过他这个可爱地小动作，但同时他们也知道叶修的情况，自从胃出了毛病他的体重就不断下降，到现在完全不锻炼却也是瘦出了一种身材，着实让他们心疼。

 

入池前要先用热水冲洗全身，男人们心有灵犀一般一齐慢下脚步，叶修走在了最前面，直线进了一个冲洗的小隔间。他不知在思考着什么，脸上没有表情，双眼泛着丝丝水雾，没有注意到这群男人的行动。他打开莲蓬头，热水洒出，他撤去最后一层遮挡，全裸的身体终于展现在了这群男人眼前。他抬起头，脸对着莲蓬头闭上双眼，胳膊抬起撩起了额前的刘海，好看的眉毛暴露出来因为热量些许不适微微皱起。雾气生起包裹住了他纤细的身体，在热水和暖黄色灯光的双重作用下他的皮肤显得更加白皙剔透，手腕脚踝的青筋清清楚楚地显露，肩头膝盖脚跟的红更加明显，乳/头也更加粉红诱人，他啊，在这时美得不像话，仿佛下凡的仙人在这雾气之中，让人觉得不食人间烟火，想靠近却又无法靠近。

 

终于鼻子热的不再只是张佳乐，看呆的他们终于都被这鼻子热唤回了神智，将手指抵在鼻下，低下头红着脸，在内心告诫着自己要冷静下来，然后个个慌乱地钻进冲洗的小隔间里，就像是怕被仙人看穿自己慌乱的凡人。

 

冲好的叶修悠悠走向水池，两三步跨进去，长吁一声。见状众人也纷纷关上莲蓬头，接二连三进了水池。机会主义心黄少天还是一下子抢到了叶修旁边的位置，乘先动起嘴来，发挥出他的长处跟叶修一刻不停地说话，叶修心情好，带着笑一边划着水一边应着黄少天。

 

池子里有一设施做成S形供客人躺在上面，一躺上去变会有源源不断的高压水柱发在你的背上起到按摩的效果。叶修划着划着便划到它周围，双手抓住栏杆躺了上去，黄少天跟着他，洼里哇啦依旧在讲，也躺上了设施，挨着叶修。叶修在一旁听着黄少天讲话，一边跟这高压水柱作斗争，水柱压力太大几乎要把他冲走，他死死地抓着栏杆，因为冲到腰部痒痒的却又要忍紧闭着双眼皱着眉。因为手一不小心没抓稳身子一侧，水柱很不听话地冲向了这个男人的两股之前，“嗯~”地一声从他口中溢出，男人们听得一清二楚，瞪大了眼睛看着他，黄少天的说话声话也戛然而止，众人脑内的臆想不可避免的飞速发展起来。

 

不行！不行！！不行！！！

 

下体微微有了点反应，有着要立起的趋势，但是这群男人还不想让叶修知道他们对他的小心思，若是叶修没有这方面的想法或是厌恶的话那可糟了。想到叶修可能会发现，从此再也不待见他们他们才终于冷静下来，压下了心中邪恶的念想。

 

“你们都看着我干嘛？”缓过来的叶修决定离开这里，他发现这个设施实在是不适合他。

 

经他这么一说男人们纷纷吐出几口浊气，故作冷地重新进行起之前的话题。

 

“领队，要来搓背吗？”脏心杰很快回过神来乘机想了招，从机会主义者黄少天身边拉走叶修。黄少天不甘，一看叶修就这么跟着张新杰走了他也屁颠屁颠跟着出了水池。

 

这里有专门的搓澡区以及万全的设施，当然也有专门搓澡的人，但既然张新杰都把叶修喊过来又怎会不亲自上场帮叶修搓背呢？这可是亲密接触的好机会。

 

叶修听话地趴在了专门搓背的软垫上，张新杰也拿过了全新的搓布，见他们准备万全黄少天也不好再发作不让他们搓，只好一边用一旁的移动莲蓬头假作冲洗一边跟叶修说话。

 

张新杰已经戴好了搓布，看着叶修光滑的后背纠结了几秒，深吸一口气终于触碰了叶修的后背。张新杰作为一个孝顺的孩子常陪长辈，也因为总帮爷爷搓背有一手好技能，因此他也才会邀请叶修，来帮他搓背。

 

叶修就像花蜜，只是在那就能吸引到无数的蜜蜂。那群男人们看见叶修被带去搓背也纷纷若有若无地靠近那里，准备好把握住下一个接近的机会。

 

搓背需要力道，张新杰的手拂过的地方都留下了红色的印记，在叶修雪白的背上显得格外刺眼，但却又增添了色气，美妙至极，张新杰一不小心没控制好力度下重了手。

 

“嗯~疼...你轻点......”叶修魅惑的声音响起，带着让人意犹未尽的尾音，因为脸架在这特制软垫的通气洞里喉咙微微压着软垫，让他说出来的声音格外诱人，好像真正床事上发出的呻吟。

 

“靠......”孙翔捂着脸，他终于没有再忍住，下体的小兄弟高高地抬起了头。

 

听见声音的叶修从洞里抬起了头，孙翔离他不远，他一转头便看了个一清二楚，微微一愣，然后唇角之勾调笑道:“翔哥活大器好啊！”

 

叶修此时一臂支起，上半身微侧，现在他后面自己右边的男人们将他的乳/头翘／臀一览无遗，他纤细的身材形成的优美的背部线条，自己粉红的肩头带上笑意盈盈的下垂眼，眼中层层水雾反射了灯光仿佛里面藏了星星。

 

于是在有了孙翔这一头例后其他人也不忍了，小兄弟们一个又一个抬起了头。

 

“嗯...？不是，怎么这还有传染的吗？”叶修终于察觉形势不对，一个翻身曲腿坐了起来，看着渐渐靠近的众人不断的向后挪。

 

既然他都清楚了那我们也不用藏了！

 

心底的小恶魔终于破壳而出，叶修还在后挪直到他的屁股挪进了软垫用来通气的洞里，男人们已经靠近，罪恶的小手也从下面摸到了他的屁股，他逃不掉了。

 

 

“等一下！！”众人正在更衣室换衣服，叶修刚脱掉上衣准备放进储物柜里，一个像极了他的人穿着一身西装匆匆冲了进来。

 

是叶秋，叶修的双胞胎弟弟，刚从公司赶到这里，在之前便已经跟国家队众人见过面。

 

“哥，你跟我走，我们订了一个专池，爸妈还有爷爷奶奶也都在。”

 

“啊...都来了啊，那行。”于是叶修又重新套上了刚脱的上衣，转头跟国家队那群男人打了个招呼便跟着叶秋离开了。

 

国家队男人们:不对，这跟我想象的不一样！但是是小舅子带走的不能阻止啊QAQ

 

叶秋:别以为我会不知道你们这群人没一个好崽，个个都对我哥图谋不轨！【超凶.JPG】


End file.
